


Ночь апатозавров

by Mariuelle



Series: Malcolm-Levine Laboratory [4]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставшись один, Малкольм развернул записку, которая прибыла вместе с образцом. Это оказался жёлтый лист, вырванный из блокнота. Печатными буквами там стояло: Я БЫЛ ПРАВ, А ВЫ - НЕТ!(c) Майкл Крайтон - "Затерянный мир"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь апатозавров

Апатозавры шумно и печально дышат в ночное небо, устало поклёвывают сонными овалами добрых глупых морд холодные далёкие звёзды, окутывают их плотными белыми облачками пара.

Самое выгодное положение, которое Ян Малкольм может занять на гладкой крыше экспедиционного трейлера, - это растянувшись плашмя на спине, подложив руки под голову в качестве подушки. Импровизированное ложе холодит плечи выпавшей к вечеру росой. Апатозавры порой искоса поглядывают в сторону его убежища, и от их бесконечного равнодушия давно канувших в небытие существ какое-то свежее жаркое раздражение поднимается в душе Яна. Подобное чувство не вызывают даже настырные коллеги-соперники с их необычайно бестолковыми вопросами. До недавнего времени столь безжалостно скребущее душу раздражение неизменно появлялось в присутствии одного только человека: суетливого профессора Хаммонда с его безумными планами. Теперь же место несчастного профессора прочно занимает молодой палеонтолог с бездарным прошлым и несомненно великим будущим, Ричард Левайн. Это по его вине Малкольм не пьёт кофе с Сарой Хардинг в уютной кофейне, вежливо слушая рассказы о поведении львов в дикой природе и прикидывая, нельзя ли проанализировать обнаруженные факты с точки зрения точной и строгой математики. И это от Ричарда - от его бесконечного энтузиазма - Малкольм прячется теперь на скользкой крыше трейлера, пытаясь урвать хотя бы мгновение спокойствие.

Пара долговязых апатозавров вновь изгибает шеи с восхитительно неуклюжей и естественной грацией, которую ни один художник так и не смог изобразить, руководствуясь лишь скудными сведениями о доисторических временах.  
Но Малкольм слишком раздражён сейчас, чтобы любоваться на чудесных животных, которых человечество никогда не видело вживую. И не увидит.

\- Весь ваш мир отвратительно попахивает фальшивкой, - громко и сварливо фыркает Ян, борясь с несолидным желанием погрозить медлительным ящерам пальцем. 

Апатозавры - будто почуяв что-то - трубят нестройным хором - негромко и гулко - и в причудливом слиянии их голосов Малкольму чудится укоризна. Раздражение в его груди сворачивается в тугой клубок, прячется, присмирев всё-таки перед величием неизведанной природы.

\- Эх вы, - бормочет учёный примирительно, и слова его тонут в новом трубном гласе. - Ящерицы.

С противоположного озёрного берега, из пышных зелёных зарослей - в ответ на гулкое пение гигантских травоядных - доносится голодное ворчание. Хищники. Слишком знакомые хищники. У них чешуйчатые носы, зловонное дыхание и чересчур умные глаза. Чёртовы велоцирапторы профессора Хаммонда.

Утробный рык вечно голодных существ пробирает насквозь, и Малкольм вздрагивает невольно, попадает голыми локтями в капли свежей росы на крыше трейлера, ёжится сердито, недовольный шевельнувшимся в душе страхом. Разум предательски забрасывает в пучину самых страшных воспоминаний, и Ян почти наяву ощущает кислое гнилое дыхание свешивающихся с потолка рапторов, видит собственное искажённое почти животным страхом и болью - болью, которую едва приглушают наркотики, - лицо в янтарных немигающих глазах. 

Но ночь свежа, воздух чист, и наваждение спадает, а напряжённого плеча - вопреки смутным страхам - касается не ледяной коготь не знающего жалости существа, а твёрдая тёплая ладонь, и неугомонный Ричард Левайн, не имеющий с безжалостными рапторами ничего общего, кроме потрясающей неутомимости и неистребимой решимости, забирается на крышу трейлера, бесцеремонно отпихивая Малкольма. Он возится, недовольно ворча, на скользкой поверхности, но затихает на удивление скоро - на удивление для его чересчур живой и подвижной натуры - и Малкольм с изумлением ощущает под собственным боком чужое близкое тепло.

Левайн выглядывает из-под руки товарища, и глаза его сияют, как те самые звёзды, которые безуспешно пытаются затуманить тяжёлым травяным дыханием неповоротливые апатозавры.

\- Я был прав, - шепчет Ричард, повторяя слова из своего короткого насмешливого письма, и губы его быстро - почти неразличимо в темноте - движутся, дыхание обжигает плечо Малкольма, а в голосе не слышно обычной задиристости. - Я был прав, а ты - нет.

Малкольм только ворчит в ответ почти неслышно. Ричард своим потрясающим умением появляться, когда он нужен, - и порой, когда совершенно не нужен, - вырывает его из нахлынувшего гнилой волной тёмного болота страшных воспоминаний. Окружённые белёсым облаком морфина, который впихивала в него тогда - в недостроенной гостинице на Исла Нублар, под взглядами голодных рапторов - умница Эллен Саттлер, пытаясь утихомирить боль, они теперь кажутся ещё страшнее. Малкольм должен быть благодарен Ричарду за своевременное избавление от вернувшихся кошмаров, но ложкой дёгтя оказывается тот факт, что именно Левайн, притащивший их на остров Сорна, может стать причиной появления новых ночных страхов.

И всё же он должен признать, что Ричард действительно был прав. Прав насчёт затерянного мира динозавров.

Апатозавры, собравшиеся у озера неровным полукругом, трубят строго, вытягивая величественно длинные шеи, и Малкольм чувствует, как нетерпеливо вздрагивает под его руками спина Левайна, как напрягаются мышцы тугими струнами.

\- Завтра, - неразборчиво бормочет Ричард, тычась холодным носом в плечо друга. - Завтра у меня будет целый день, чтобы разобраться с этими травоядными ребятами... И не только с ними. О, я был прав, Ян, чертовски прав!

Рапторов за озером, очевидно, тоже мучает бессонница - и голод, конечно же, вечный, как мир, голод, - и они вновь порыкивают глухо. Застарелая рана на ноге Малкольма отзывается тупой ноющей болью, вновь вызывая то самое скребущее раздражение. Как глупо и самонадеянно было считать, что он всё-таки научился не реагировать так бурно на беспокойного Ричарда.

\- Ты был прав, - ворчит Малкольм, осторожно вытаскивая занемевшую руку из-под головы Левайна. - Я ошибался. Что ж, можешь в награду забрать себе этот затерянный мир со всеми его секретами и чудищами.

Кажется, ему уже пора спускаться с крыши. Доктор Торн, наверное, нервничает, кудахчет, как наседка... Хотя, казалось бы, они с Ричардом взрослые самостоятельные люди, не чета малышам Арби и Келли.

На сердитое замечание товарища Левайн только смеётся коротко, упрямо пришпиливает тяжёлым лохматым затылком ладонь Малкольма к крыше фургона и забивается ещё глубже под бок, ещё ближе.

\- Я думаю, я поделюсь с тобой своим миром, - мурлычет он смешливо, щекоча быстрым дыханием ухо товарища. - Я не такой жадный фанатик, каким меня малюют завистники. Ну же, Ян, ты ведь не веришь гнусным сплетням? Ты выше этого, приятель. 

По правде сказать, слухи ничуть не приукрашивают действительность. Ричард Левайн - действительно сумасшедший фанатик, несмотря на всю его восхитительную гениальность. И возможно - только возможно - он действительно бывает жадным: прячет от коллег и соперников результаты исследований, припрятывает для себя наиболее удачные места для раскопок... Но по отношению к Малкольму Ричард ещё не разу не показывал эту неприглядную сторону своей души. С того самого утра, когда сияющий Левайн бесцеремонно прерывает завтрак Яна с Сарой Хардинг, он честно делится со своим новым коллегой всем: от каждой новой зацепки, касающейся затерянного мира, до собственного завтрака, когда их - сонных, заблудившихся в собственных пометках на истрёпанной карте - заставало в лаборатории утро. 

Ричард не смотрит в лицо Малкольму, с напускной рассеянностью провожает взглядом медленно ползущую по тёмному небу светящуюся букашку. 

\- Звезда? - спрашивает он негромко, и голос его странно и нежно позванивает в тихом воздухе. 

\- Самолёт, - насмешливо отвечает Малкольм, вскидывая голову, и Левайн морщится недовольно. - Не забывай, что твой мир - лишь жалкое подобие настоящих доисторических времён, и здесь вполне есть место самолётам.

\- Наш мир, - категорично обрывает Ричард. - Наш мир, Ян. Так что с присутствием самолётов придётся мириться и тебе.

Малкольм смеётся удивлённо, ворочается на скользкой крыше, безуспешно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и в монотонных голосах апатозавров словно появляются одобрительные нотки. Что бы они понимали, эти ящерицы, он и сам в себе разобраться не может...

\- Да и дети захотят оттяпать кусочек нашего веселья, - продолжает Левайн задумчиво. - Насчёт Торна я не уверен, старикан не склонен обожать наших симпатичных ящерок...

\- Зачем же мне твой мир? - интересуется Малкольм, нехотя сдаваясь искреннему энтузиазму и нестерпимому сиянию глаз Ричарда. - Что я стану с ним делать?

Левайн запрокидывает голову, смотрит, строго щурясь, и из голоса его пропадают насмешливые нотки. Должно быть, таким же тоном он честит своих идеологических противников.

\- Определённо не то же самое, что ты делал на Исла Нублар. Вы все там занимались совершенно немыслимыми глупостями.

Малкольм бросает на друга взгляд исподлобья. Под боком у него приютился вовсе не серьёзный не по годам крошка Арби, и не чересчур самостоятельная малышка Келли, а эксцентричная звезда современной палеонтологии с небрежной щетиной на коричневых от загара диких мест щеках. Но Ян всё же не может сдержать совершенно нелогичный порыв и - под внимательным взглядом Ричарда - вытягивает руку. Пожалуй, с меньшей неуверенностью он тянулся бы к зубастому раптору, но Левайн, кажется, понимает всё с полувзгляда и только лишь молча подаётся вперёд, прижимается колючей щекой к ладони и смотрит испытующе, словно перед ним очередной - чрезвычайно интересный - доисторический экземпляр.

\- Тебе, кажется, чересчур много известно, - говорит Малкольм со строгой нежностью.

\- Больше, чем ты думаешь, - без намёка на веселье говорит Ричард и - словно извиняясь за собственную осведомлённость - коротко трётся щекой о ладонь Малкольма. - Но, думаю, всё же меньше, чем известно тебе.

Апатозавры не спеша уходят с берега озера, медленно покачивая длинными шеями, похожими на подъёмные краны невероятной длины. Ночное небо, ранее отражающееся в блестящих глянцевых спинах огромных динозавров, теперь - лишившись импровизированных зеркал, приглушающих цвет, - вспыхивает ярче и синее. Рапторы за озером умолкают, отправляясь на охоту, и их место занимают неизвестные животные, рокочущие гулко, строго и уверенно.

Малкольм машинально решает, что им обоим пора бы уже спуститься с крыши и забраться в трейлер, под надёжную защиту плотных стен и дружеских спин. Но тревога в его душе какая-то смутная, шевелится неуверенно, словно вытесняет её своей лохматой макушкой приютившийся под боком Левайн.

Ричард молчит сосредоточенно, пока Малкольм бездумно ерошит его волосы, прислушиваясь к мерным шагам удаляющихся динозавров. И наконец - видимо, решив что-то для себя - резко разворачивается, сбрасывая чужую ладонь с макушки, приподнимается на локтях, заслоняя круглым лицом и ореолом встрёпанных волос ночное небо.

\- Я был прав, - важная строгость в голосе Левайна звучит так забавно, что Малкольм фыркает тихо. - А ты ошибался. И знаешь, почему?

\- Почему? - улыбается Ян, и Левайн, подстёгнутый насмешкой друга, вскидывается, хмуря брови.

\- Ты ошибался, потому что не рассказал мне с самого начала о проекте Хаммонда, - чеканит он. - Надо признать, ты прекрасно притворялся несведущим в вопросах возможности существования затерянного мира.

Малкольм молчит, и Ричард добавляет обиженно:  
\- Если бы ты выложил всё, что знал, сразу - не в тот самый момент, когда я впервые произнёс слова "динозавры" и "затерянный мир" в одном предложении, конечно, но немного позже - наши поиски оказались бы значительно короче.

\- Не думаю, - отрезает Ян задумчиво. Ричард резко садится, поднимая лицо к ночному небу, и звёзды тают белыми ледяными снежинками в гневном огне его глаз.

\- Ты не доверял мне.

\- Доверял, - возражает Малкольм, и Левайн хмурится недоверчиво. - Доверял, Ричард. Как самому себя. Но это была не моя тайна.

Его голос теряется в грозном зове, донёсшимся от дверей трейлера. Встревоженный долгим отсутствием товарищей, доктор Торн пытается говорить шёпотом, но в звенящей тишине пустынного острова его голос громыхает так, словно почтенный инженер дует в полую трубу.

С ближайших к кромке леса деревьев срываются с гневными криками потревоженные птицы, и Левайн вскидывает опущенную было смирно голову - только на одно мгновение, необходимое, чтобы пробормотать:  
\- Он нам всю фауну перепугает. Рёв как у раненого бизона.

И прежде, чем смеющийся Малкольм успевает осведомиться, откуда его другу известно, как звучит рёв раненого бизона и как отличить его от рёва бизона довольного, например, Ричард вновь склоняется, задевая лохматой гривой лоб Яна, и мурлычет довольно:  
\- Теперь эта тайна и моя тоже. А значит, ты без всяких глупых угрызений совести можешь рассказать мне всё. Всё до последней крошки, ведь то, что кажется тебе совершенно не важным, может оказаться решающим. О замыслах этого сумасшедшего Хаммонда, о Исла Нублар... И о том, что на самом деле случилось с твоей ногой. 

Ледяные непрошеные мурашки ползут по спине Малкольма, взбираются по позвоночнику, по плечам, и он стряхивает их нетерпеливым движением плеч, бурчит недовольно:  
\- Исла Нублар - тайна правительственного значения, Ричард. Я не рассказывал этого даже Саре...

\- Я не заграничный шпион, и - тем более - не Сара, - прерывает Левайн. - Мы независимые исследователи, Ян, и никакое правительство нам не указ. 

Ян улыбается невольно. На губах Ричарда вспыхивает ответная быстрая улыбка, и он добавляет твёрдо:  
\- Кроме того, всё, что было сказано на этом острове, не выйдет за его пределы.

\- Всё? - уточняет Малкольм. Левайн умолкает на мгновение, и его лицо всё ещё заслоняет чистое небо острова Сорна, и в тёмных глазах - на верхнем полукружье радужки - отражаются звёзды. А потом Ричард склоняется ближе, и его щетина колко царапает подбородок и правую щёку Малкольма, а тёплое дыхание оказывается прямо на губах. 

Доктор Торн снова громко шепчет снизу что-то неразборчивое, кажется, призывает их забраться в фургон, грозно называет по именам и пугает причудливо изогнутыми, острыми когтями доисторических хищников. 

Ричард пропускает зов их старой наседки мимо ушей, с совершенно детской игривой лаской трётся кончиком носа о нос Малкольма, и голос его звучит неуверенно - совсем чуть-чуть - словно он только что совершил новое открытие в палеонтологии - хотя что может быть новее, чем обнаружение затерянного мира, - и теперь сомневается в его верности:  
\- Не совсем всё...

Апатозавры трубят откуда-то совсем издали, сонно и нежно, за журчащим негромко озером переговариваются неизвестные хищники, а внизу, на пороге трейлера, ворчит встревоженный доктор Торн. Остров Сорна - прекрасный затерянный мир доктора Ричарда Левайна и профессора Яна Малкольма - готовится погрузиться в сон. И ему, и его огромным равнодушным обитателям совершенно не мешают крошечные существа, называющие себя исследователями, свято верящие в свою необычайную ценность и чересчур цепко старающиеся держаться друг за друга.


End file.
